Affection like no other - SesSqualo
by Kangarude
Summary: Squalo appears in the feudal era seemingly out of thin air and feels he has no chance in getting back home. Sesshomaru is curious about love and decides to ask Rin and is requested to find out on his own! Sesshomaru helps Squalo adapt to the rural life and Squalo helps Sesshomaru learn about friendship... and they slowly feel a romantic pull and form a love that can't break.
1. Chapter 1

_A fateful encounter_

**Sesshomaru's Side - Curiosity**

Sesshomaru had finally learned that his supposed sister-in-law was not from the feudal era but from the future. It sounded pretty far-fetched in his point of view but with all that had been going on, it seemed pretty normal. Sesshomaru was on his way back to the Western Lands after he visited Rin once again. '_It would have been better off if she stayed with me_.' he thought to himself as he trudged alone in peace without his bumbling fool of a servant named Jaken.

His mind went back to how he had learned that Kagome wasn't from his time and how unnatural it felt to know… yet as he thought in his mind once more: _it was pretty much natural. _What if something like that happened to him? Yeah, get real. To actually fall in love with a useless human? One that may not have any powers at all like Rin? He'd always have to protect said human and that will just make him hate them even more than he could even bare. It was only because of Rin why he just _might _come to liking humans. That made him smirk. What the hell just crossed his mind? To be honest, maybe it _was _a good idea to leave Rin in that old Miko's village.

Having her around will give him strange feelings towards humans. Other humans. That's not who he was. He's nothing like his sorry excuse for a half-brother. _He's _the true demon. He doesn't need anyone or anything. Well, maybe his weapon and probably his servant. If he were anything like Inu-Yasha, he'd probably have fallen for Rin by now. '_Glad I'm not a hybrid like that useless Inu-Yasha.'_ He thought. He stopped walking and looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun beaming down upon his pale skin and a soft wind blows gently through his strands of silver hair.

If he _were _to be anything like his brother, he'd be curious to know what it might feel like to… _fall in love_. He looked straight ahead, his face blank- emotionless. No. He musn't think such weak thoughts. However, his curiosity wouldn't let up its tempting nudging. Could he love… anyone? Human, Demon? Man or woman? He wondered. He'd probably give into the temptation just to make his curiosity die out. That's the best solution.

Sesshomaru continued walking back to his home.

**Squalo's Side - Confusion**

Squalo clutched his heavy bleeding right arm. Standing before him was an ugly, grotesque demon. It raised its hand to strike him again. The hand stained with his blood. He had no idea how he got here- to this place. The male knew he was speaking with Xanxus and told him he had needed to take a nap. Ah. That could be it. It was all a dream, right? He'd even left his coffee to cool and drank it cold. He'll now make sure to drink his coffee hot… no milk anymore, two sugars. Once the demon, swiped at him, he did his best to dodge.

The pain was becoming unbearable for him. As much as he wanted to screech, he couldn't. He wasn't going to show this demon he was such a weakling. He is Squalo Suberbi, dammit. He let go of his arm and drew out his sword. First he was going to rid the demon of the hand that drew out his Varia blood.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled at it, surprised he had found his voice and ran at it with his limp arm. The demon raised the same arm up yet again and lowered it down with a force that cracked the earth. Squalo jumped up, dodging it with a fierce look in his eyes and came down mightily with his sword and sliced off the arm clean. A smirk etched itself onto his face. Hm. He took off the arm when he said hand. Oh well. Either way, he's happy. He was preparing to cut off the other arm when a sharp pain struck him. It hurt so bad he could feel it in his neck.

Squalo's body was practically numb now and he had fallen to one knee now clutching his left arm again. He was awaiting to awaken from this foolish dream anytime now. He hoped Xanxus, Bel, hell-even Lussuria could wake him up. Had he prepared to die in his own dream? If it _were _a dream in fact? The beast was preparing to end the mere mortal in its sight and feast upon his flesh. It couldn't. Many arrows pierced its body and it fell to the floor dead.

Squalo looked where the arrows came from and saw people on horses riding up the path. _Horses_? What the fuck kinda dream was this? Hell, he isn't even going to _drink _coffee anymore. God, the mention of coffee will turn him off completely. A girl with long black hair, a ponytail tied to the side of her head stopped the closest to him. The others were way back behind in case they were attacked.

"Guys, this person is hurt," she said. "Let's get him medical attention."

"What I need is to get out of this fucking dream! Get away from me, woman!" He yelled surprisingly sounding as if he were okay. A low grunt escaped his lips and he removed his hand. He was losing blood and lots of it. The girl hopped off her horse, walked to him and squatted in front of him.

"You remind me of this guy I traveled with when I was younger. He always visits me." She told him. His eyes were wide but then turned unamused. Her hand yanked his face up to look at hers. Squalo bats her hand away from her.

"Don't touch… m-me." he says and curses silently for stuttering… for talking weakly.

The female stood up and turned around. "I said this person is hurt! What are you waiting for? Let's get him medical attention. Let's go, come on! Move it."

Two men on their horses rode forward feeling guilty for standing around not listening to her for the first time. She turned back to the guy. "Please call me Rin."

With that she hopped back onto her horse and the men helped Squalo onto the back of it. If this wasn't a dream, what was it? Certainly not reality. Though… if it weren't a dream nor reality… then what could it _really _be? Can't be a story… and it doesn't feel like a movie. He was giving into his mind defeated. There was no other conclusion.

It was reality and how he got there is a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the village**

It had been a week since Squalo was still trapped in this reality. Most of the villagers hated how noisy he was. That and he held a superiority complex to them. He enjoyed bossing them around, threatening them with the blade end of his sword if they decided to disobey. Rin lifted the wood pleated door and entered in with a scowl.

"Stop bullying the townsfolk, Squalo." She lowered herself in front of the fireplace and shoved in more wood. Squalo pointed his left arm out and yelled,

"VOI! Don't tell me what to do, woman! I asked you to get me home three days ago! What's the hold up?!"

"Look," she said turning around to face him. It took a lot for Rin to get annoyed but this guy was really getting under her skin. He's loud, obnoxious and so bossy. "Judging by your clothes, you're from a different era… like Kagome."

He tilted his head. "Who's that?"

"A woman I've asked to come and see you. She might be able to help since she was in the same situation as you were." Rin answered him, softening up seeing as he was now calm. Hopefully for a few more hours. Everyone can go without having a migraine for a long while.

"Then why is she still here?" he asked confused. He ran a hand in his silver hair and looked at her. Rin was placing fish side by side in an iron pan and then left. Squalo felt as if he were ignored. He stood to his feet.

"She decided to stay behind because she had fallen in love with the inuyokai, Inu-Yasha." Kaede answered him for Rin. "Sit down, you might reopen your would like last time."

"Tch. I need the fresh air." He said.

"At least put on a shirt." Kaede pointed to his newly patched shirt and jacket. He gripped his jacket up and left with that. Kaede sighed.

He looked at his bandaged arm solemnly. It was that bad wasn't it? He felt so weak it wasn't even funny. It wasn't his fault, though. Squalo knew he wasn't used to fighting such a terrible beast. He looked away before he started feeling sorry for himself. He left the village and walked through the forest. This rural feeling, the dusty trails. It was nothing he could get used to. He missed the cars, the buildings, trains and schools. Here was nothing but carts and shacks. They didn't even have the medical stuff he uses or doctors. Only natural herbs.

He hated how useless his other arm felt. If he dare moved it, it'll reopen. It wouldn't matter when another demon was attacking him. All he wanted to do was survive and get home. Squalo came upon the biggest tree in the forest and sat in front it of. He sat there for quite a while listening to the breeze blow through the tree leaves, feeling the wind on his skin, through his hair.

"I knew I smelled a familiar scent," a deep voice drawled and Squalo jumped. His eyes beheld a tall figure in the distance. "I just never expected it to be a man."

**Sesshomaru's side - First Impression**

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was going through his mind or how he was feeling when he bounced upon a man who had Rin's scent all over him. Whether this guy was hurt or not he was going to get rid of him- if he hurt Rin that is. He raised his right hand and slowly approached the male getting up in a cautious manner and gripped the shaft of his sword.

"Why do you have her scent?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice slightly raised.

"Her? Who's _her_?" Squalo slowly drew out his sword at the ever slowly approaching Sesshomaru. "I don't know who _her _is but all I know was that I was getting attacked by a demon and-"

Sesshomaru left no time for him to answer and whipped him. "If you had that demon hurt Rin, I will kill you!"

Squalo raised his injured arm for protection unconsciously. As his earlier assumption had it, the wound reopened and the scent of his blood filled Sesshomaru's nose. Definitely unfamiliar. Sesshomaru paused, feeling uneasy. Squalo saw this as a reason to continue.

"VOI! Listen to me, you crazy man. I had no intention of killing her… If I wanted to kill her, she'd be dead already. I was too injured to even think… ugh." He gripped his bleeding arm.

"Pitiful." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Excuse me?!" Squalo yelled.

"Silence." Sesshomaru took him by his left arm and began to drag him. Squalo didn't like that and forcefully pull his arm away. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you freak?"

"I suggest you speak to me in a proper manner if you know what's good for you." Sesshomaru turned his back on him. "I'm only taking you back because I know Rin is looking after you. Your scent might now override hers but I know that she is around you."

Squalo growled and was about to yell at Sesshomaru but he began walking off. That pissed him off even more and he followed in anger. He grabbed Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and tugged at it to which Sesshomaru stopped in annoyance.

"You better stop being a pest or I'll have to exterminate you." he cracked the bones in his right hand, itching to slice through the mortal's flesh. Squalo didn't release his grip off of the mokomoko-sama. Sesshomaru turned away again. "Call me Sesshomaru. Let go of me now."

Squalo did as he was told and Sesshomaru walked off and he followed behind. Sesshomaru has never felt so bothered by a mortal in his life other than his brother's wife. If only Rin wasn't looking after him, he would kill him and maybe weave his hair into a small mat or scarf. They finally reached the village and entered in Kaede's home.

"There you are! Where were you?!" Rin ran to the male's aid. "Your wound reopened again! Squalo… you _have _to try and not use the arm for a while. I'm putting it in a sling since you won't stop giving into your temptations."

"Woman! If that crazy man in the outrageous costume didn't attack me, my wound wouldn't reopen." Squalo raised his voice at Rin, causing her to flinch. He pointed at the other silver haired male who approached him and grabbed his left arm.

"You dare raise your voice at her?!"

Though he was angry, his voice remained flat and dark. Rin cleared her throat and instantly Sesshomaru dropped Squalo's left arm. Kaede fixed up Squalo's right arm in a sling and smiled at him warmly. She was about to say something when a village woman asked for both her and Rin's aid.

"I'll catch up, I need to leave a task with Sesshomaru," Rin told Kaede. Once Kaede left, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Will you please feed Squalo some soup?"

Sesshomaru never felt so insulted in his life. He was to take care of a loud-mouthed, rude peon such as Squalo?! He'd rather scrub Jaken down for a month than… Sesshomaru shut his eyes and erased that thought. The soup feeding sounded better. All he did was let out a deep grunt after opening his eyes but his day was saved when Jaken arrived.

"Me Lord! I was searching for you! Are you still worrying about that-ah! Rin!" Jaken spotted Rin before he finished his sentence. Lucky for him or he would have had his keester roasted. He then spotted someone unfamiliar. "Who is that?"

"That's Squalo, Jaken." Rin smiled at him. "He's still new here so please try to show him some respect."

"Show respect to someone other than my Lord Sesshomaru? No way!" Jaken puffed out his chest.

"Feed him." Sesshomaru commanded and then leaves without another word. He's not going to stay in there any longer. Instead he walked himself past the crop field and sits by the lake. The sky was turning red with a mixture of orange… magenta and pink and a little spot of purple on the other side.

_I'm still curious as ever, _he thought to himself. _Can I really love just about anybody? Without a care in the world?_

Was he ready to test out his curiosity? There was a nagging feeling in his chest that he felt whenever he thought about _trying_. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he came to a possible conclusion to what he was feeling. Was it… was it _fear_?! No. No, no, no. Sesshomaru does not know the _meaning _of this weak feeling. One of his stature should not be fearful. He does his best to shake off the feeling.

"This is why I need to talk to Rin… but with that nuisance in the way, I'll never be able to get a chance to get rid of this feeling in my chest." He shouldn't be talking aloud but he was doing so anyway. How long was he going to wait to get a chance to speak with Rin?

Another full week.

"This rat bastard has been living off his hospitality for too long. It's about time his insufferable wound closed!" Sesshomaru hissed as he made his way back to Lady Kaede's village and Jaken trailed behind him.

"I can always burn him to a crisp with the staff if he's such a bother, me Lord." Jaken smiled at his idea only to bump into Sesshomaru who stopped walking. He gulped and bowed at his feet. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! It was just a suggestion! We don't have to follow through with it, maybe you can give me a few commands and I'll bend to your will!"

"What the fuck are you staring at, you madman?" Squalo cursed and Jaken got up getting ready to defend his master. Sesshomaru resumed walking and passed by Squalo without a word. Squalo walked the opposite way not looking back.

"Good riddance, you pest!" Jaken teased.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called firmly.

"C-Coming, me Lord!" Jaken skedaddles away.

Finally he had a chance to speak with Rin. All Jaken needed to do was stand outside. Jaken did as he was told. Sesshomaru propped himself up against the wall, his mokomoko-sama was used in means of comfort. Rin was in the middle of the house washing her kimono. There was a silence so thick that not even a knife could cut it but finally Sesshomaru broke it.

"Why did that guy-" he caught himself. "... Squalo. Why did he leave? I don't give a rats ass. I just want to know."

"Kagome asked him to meet her in the forest where the sacred tree is. They finally need to have a chat." Rin answered. "That time when he left and Kagome arrived… she couldn't wait too long. She had to go and look after her son. He wasn't feeling good and InuYasha was off… who knows where."

Sesshomaru gave a small grunt as his answer. He prolonged the moment a while longer but because he did that, the feeling in his chest came back. What… what was this feeling he was feeling everytime he wanted to ask Rin about… love? It couldn't be fear. Embarrassment maybe? Surely it was that.

"Rin." he called and the female looked at him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes were to the side, purposely averted.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"What are your thoughts on love?"

Her cheek began to turn a light shade of pink, then a bright red when she looked away to think of it more and then finally a deep red when she thought she had found the answer. _What is this about? _she thought. _Has someone caught his interest? _How could she start speaking without stuttering? It was practically unavoidable in her case.

"W-Well, love is an intense feeling of… of affection you have towards someone… or something. H-Have you fallen for someone in particular, Sesshomaru?" Rin took a quick glance towards him and then away. Sesshomaru's gaze hadn't returned to hers. It was still affixed to the wall beside him..

"No," he answered. "I'm curious to know how it feels to love. As much as I hate admitting it. What are the signs? Who can I fall in love with? Is there a specific gender or species?"

_Whoa, whoa_! Rin thought in surprise. _Where are all these questions coming from? This is nothing like Sesshomaru…_

"Sesshomaru… are you sick? This isn't like you to talk about… love and all that." She took a deep breath and proceeded to answer him anyway. "You won't know right away. The signs of falling in love are simple. Though first you have to try and get to know someone. Be it someone in common or not, just see if you can be their friend. When you've become their friend, you'll soon want to spend a lot of time with them to get even closer. If you begin to develop small feelings for them, you have a crush on them.

When your heart skips a beat when you see them, or you seem to avert your gaze away from them when they speak to you, you stutter or become clumsy or they seem to make you blush more often than you do, what you have is a crush on them. You don't love them _yet_."

"How would I know?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I want you to find out on your own with that one. Trust me, when you realize you'll do almost anything for the person you love, you'll feel so magical." Rin finally looked at him, her composure regained and she gave him a big smile. Sesshomaru got up feeling that was it and he was just about done here.

_Great_. He thought bitterly. _I have to solve this thing on my own…_

He passed Jaken on his way out and Jaken followed after him quickly. Rin also didn't clearly answer his very first question. Well, might as well as he listen in on Squalo and Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Squalo's Side - Discouragement**

"I see." Kagome was sitting by the tree, her back resting onto it. Squalo decided to stand and lean against it. Squalo sighed. "It's strange… I mean I got here because the jewel was inside me. It's been destroyed so it shouldn't exist anymore. I'll do my best to investigate how you got here but trust me the answer might not come right away."

"I understand, woman," Squalo cleared his throat and looked at her with empty eyes. "I just want to know how to get home. You didn't answer me."

The male was practically surprised he wasn't yelling at her. He was too homesick to feel mad. A feeling he wasn't used to and he hated it. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look and stood to her feet, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"Listen… Squalo was it? You probably might not be getting back home for a few more weeks, probably a month or longer. You have to let me do my part in finding out how you got here." She took the same hand-her left hand-and locked her pinky with Squalo's left pinky. "I promise to devote the time I have now, to help you get back home."

Squalo's expression remained blank. Usually he wouldn't accept help from anyone. Especially women who seemed to be nothing more than mere peasants in his eyes. He was only accepting her help because he was stuck… literally. In a time that was neither his or Kagome's own… but Kagome decided to stay so it was basically her time too, then.

"Hn. Thanks." Squalo exhales.

"I've got to now. I'll see you when I found a clue." Kagome let's go of his pinky, bows and then leaves. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru emerges himself from the bushes, not wanting to conceal the fact that he had eavesdropped on them. Not like Squalo can do anything since he was practically useless with one arm…. One arm. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't one to even think that kind of thought. Here _he _had one arm. Squalo just can't _use _his right arm.

"How dare you!" Squalo yelled. "VOI! Why did you eavesdrop on my conversation!? Have you no manners?!"

"Shut up, you peon." Sesshomaru approached him. "That doesn't matter."

Squalo readied himself to attack. Sesshomaru noticed and sped towards him, taking his left arm and then pinned it behind his back so Squalo couldn't move unless he wanted to injure this one too. Squalo gulped at how close this guy was to him. What was with him all of a sudden? Squalo struggled for a bit and gave up. He has never been so close to another guy other than Xanxus.

"M-Me Lord, what one earth are you d-doing?!" Jaken averted his gaze blushing slightly. Squalo was free and Sesshomaru jumped away, to Jaken's side. "M-Me Lor…"

"Go away, Jaken." Sesshomaru didn't take his gaze off of Squalo.

"There is no way I'm going to leave you with that… that impudent mortal-"

"_Now_!" Sesshomaru said with force and this time he looked at Jaken with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Ah!" Jaken's feet had a mind of it's own as he ran off.

Squalo had already made his escape while Sesshomaru was looking at Jaken. He's never moved so quick in his life. He ran through the forest in hopes of finding anyone to rid of him that crazy guy. He looked back to see if he was was being chased and saw no one. He looked forward and collided with something… someone. He was on his backside.

"Where are you going?" A familiar deep voice jolted Squalo's sight up to see Sesshomaru. He looked behind him and then forward to him. Twice. How on earth was he able to move that fast? He understood that he saw it when he was at a shorter distance but he was sure farther than he originally was.

"I'm getting away from you! Leave me alone." Squalo yelled. Just what did this guy want? He stood to his feet and dusted himself off. He was extremely annoying. First he wanted him out of his sight, to stop touching him… now he wouldn't leave him alone.

"Rin… told me I should try to be friends with someone…" Sesshomaru said flatly, his eyes locked onto his intently. "Yes. I chose you because none of these inferior mortals are worthy of my… _friendship_.

Sesshomaru strained the word friendship. Squalo scoffed.

"You've never had a friend in your life, have you?"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "No."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be such a stuck up creepy, asshole."

"Show me how."

Squalo stifled a laugh. _Show him how to not be such a stuck up creepy asshole_? he thought and burst out laughing, no longer containing it.

Sesshomaru growled at him and then took a hold of the collar of his shirt and Squalo was still laughing at him. Soon he felt a fist connect with his stomach and his laugh was cut off by a sharp grunt and soon groaning.

"Don't you dare make a fool of me. Know your place, you waste of air… you _mortal._" Sesshomaru strained the word mortal. Squalo was on one knee and looked at him.

"Are you not a mortal too?"

"If you haven't noticed, no I'm not. A mere mortal such as yourself can not run at such high speeds and smell the scent of blood way beyond in the distance." Sesshomaru answer. "I am a dog demon."

Squalo heard weird shit in his life but not as weird as this. Squalo stood up and turned away from him. "Whatever." He walked away.

"Stop." Sesshomaru commanded.

"No. You lost your chance to be my friend. Friends don't punch friends whether they humiliate them or not. If you want a second chance, apologize." Squalo stopped in his tracks anyway.

"I don't apologize…" Sesshomaru said. "But if I want to… follow Rin's advice… I…"

"Eh?

"Sorry…" Sesshomaru said, it was practically inaudible to the human ears.

"Excuse me?" Squalo said loudly.

Sesshomaru shot him a deadly glare. Squalo frowned at him, feeling disappointed.

"I want to try and be your friend. Take that as an apology and do not make me get mad."

"Bully."

Squalo would just occupy himself with trying to get on this guy's good side. Hell, this guy might make a good fuckin' battle partner. Squalo motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him. As homesick as he was, he felt a little better knowing there was someone he could spend time with, rather than being alone than he originally planned. Though, he would have felt like total shit if he left Rin after she devoted herself to take care of him. He was never treated like that at the Varia house. He won't admit that to anyone.

He began walking and Sesshomaru strayed behind him. Even though his talk with Kagome gave him a little hope of going home, he began to have doubts. He might never go home and he'll have to adapt to a live he just won't come to accept. Why did it yearn him to go home so badly? It wasn't the adaptation- Xanxus. Did Xanxus even know he was gone? That's what griped him most. Finally back at the tree, he sat down. This is his checkpoint.

"What's with you all of a sudden? Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Are you deaf or are you forgetful? I said Rin gave me advice and I want to test it out."

"Yeah. Why _me_?" Squalo sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh." Sesshomaru was still standing and went in front of him. "I've answered that earlier too. None of these insufferable humans are worth my time other than you."

This guy knew how to make Sesshomaru talk more than a few words and that grinded his gears. Squalo liked that compliment. Hearing such a thing from a demon no less… it made him happy. He didn't show it. He enjoyed making Sesshomaru repeat himself and he knew he'd always be able to by annoying him. He squatted down in front of Squalo and Squalo pushed himself back up against the tree.

"Wh-what the fuck are you do-imb…!" Sesshomaru pinched his lips together in a tight grip between his index finger and thumb. Squalo took his wrists and was going to tug his hand away.

"Go ahead. Tug my hand away and say good bye to your lips." Sesshomaru stared at him in the eyes. Squalo didn't dare put up another fight. "I am not fond of your foreign language. Like how you got me to… apologize." Sesshomaru inwardly cringed.

"Mmbf…." Squalo moaned.

"I want you to stop using that language." It was more of a demand to Squalo. Sesshomaru released his lips and Squalo's hand unconsciously went to it and gingerly touched it. Squalo's eyes never left Sesshomaru's.

"Think I would ever get back home?"

"No."

"Tch." Squalo turned his head away. "Why couldn't you lie? Why couldn't you say yes?"

"... And allow you to build false trust in me?"

Sesshomaru had a valid point but Squalo couldn't care less. If it took false belief to get his hopes high, he'd take it without question. He clenched his fists tightly in a ball, still looking away from him. He was feeling distraught with the thought of never getting home. As much as he wanted to occupy himself to take his mind away from his disencouraging thoughts of not getting home, he was failing.

"Then you will come to me and accuse me of lying?"

Sesshomaru was speaking the truth. It hurt. He couldn't accept this. However, he was proving to be a true friend as a real friend wouldn't lie to friends and allow them to have their hopes built on things that are probably inevitable.

"I won't let you accuse me of such."

"_Enough_!" Squalo looked at Sesshomaru with pain in his eyes. "It's not like you've suffered or felt suffering or had any feelings at all. Stop talking."

Sesshomaru sat on his bottom, crossing his legs and propping his head up with his right arm. Sesshomaru was awaiting to hear his terrible backstory of his 'suffering' if he really did suffer. He blinked in unamusement and then a smirk touches his lips at the words finally repeating in his head.

"You're telling me, you've suffered more than I have, human?" Sesshomaru's tone was in a mocking manner. "Do enlighten me."

"We're just friends and for you to know about my past we have to be best friends." Squalo said. He wanted to tell him his past, he looked like he could keep secrets… hell he had no one to tell, really and he totally seemed like the type to not open his mouth.

"You could have just rejected." Sesshomaru said. "And you don't have to talk so loudly."

"I'll talk any way I _want_! If you cherish me as a friend, you'd put up with how I talk no matter how annoying it is to you!" Squalo said.

"You have knowledge of what friendship is?" Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"Duh! I'm not a dickwad like you, Sesshomaru!" Squalo answered. "Friends always have each others back and they look out for each other."

"Mn." Sesshomaru answered.

"They protect you and you protect them."

Squalo stopped talking momentarily, allowing the area to be hushed… allowing what he said to sink in to Sesshomaru. He hoped he took in what he said… That was his own honest opinion on what friends were. What _was _the other Varia members like to him? If one of them went missing, Xanxus would make him search for them. Whether he wanted to or not. He still wondered if they were looking for him or did they not care? Xanxus cared alright. He's probably roughing Tsuna and his friends to look for him.

"Why have you stopped?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sometimes we can talk with our eyes, expression…" Squalo answered him. Sesshomaru was a little confused to what that meant and his expression showed just how annoyed he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's side - Comfort

'_Talk with our eyes? Expression? What on earth does he mean by that?' _Sesshomaru thought and then decided to ask his question out loud. "Is that a human thing?" The silver haired dog demon decided to stand and look down upon such inferiority. Once again, the thought of not wanting to test out his curiosity etched in his mind.

"It's not a _human _thing… I think," Squalo wasn't sure how to answer that at all. Instead he let a sigh pass through his nostrils. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go back to Rin's now."

"No." Sesshomaru told him. With the tone he expressed, it sounded like a command. Squalo grits his teeth. He quickly gets up and clenched his free fist.

"I ain't gonna do anything to your girlfriend, so-"

"Rin is not whatever that is… what is a girlfriend?"

"It's someone you know you have true feelings for and will consider in making them your wife. This is someone who makes you smile, helps you when you're backed into a corner. Someone you trust with your life. That is what I think a girlfriend is. I'm sure there is more to it that I'm saying but…" Squalo trails off. "Whatever. Look, like I said, I'm hungry, tired… and I need to be alone."

"Friends like to be alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sometimes. It's not so good. You can sever the friendship that way. I mean, you'd feel like I don't trust you-that is to say if we're friends." Squalo answered and cocked a brow. Sesshomaru's face remained plain.

"Are we not friends?"

"Yes."

"Why did you lie just now?"

"I-"

"You just said we weren't friends and then you changed your words and claim us to be friends. You're off to a bad start, Squalo." Sesshomaru turns and walks forward. "I'll let it slide this once. You don't want to lose my trust _and _respect."

Squalo follows him and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, your majesty."

Sesshomaru shot him a glare and then walks off without a word. '_He is such a cocky bastard...' _Sesshomaru thought. Squalo already tailed behind him, quiet as well. Their walk back to the village was a quiet one. When Squalo enters Rin's house she sighed.

"There you are! Once again, disappearing off on your own!"

"I was talking to Kagome, woman-"

"_Ahem_!" Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"... Rin," Squalo grunted. "Then your crazy buddy here was getting all close to me and it's way too uncomfortable!"

Rin sighed again but not as forcefully, more calm. "Lower your voice, Squalo. Are you hungry? We have soup today. I gave you extra beef and green beans. You need it."

"YES!" he sat down. "Feed me, old lady!"

"I fear I can't tonight. I've got to see another client today. Apparently her daughter has been possessed by an evil ghost that inhabited her home a few months back. Sorry, Squalo, but Rin can feed you tonight."

"Come on, Squalo!" She smiles and sits downs in front of him. She dipped the spoon in the soup and picked up chunks of meat and veggies. Squalo opens his mouth. In went the spoon in his mouth. As Squalo chewed, a villager burst in the home.

"Rin, you're needed. It's Akemi again…" his voice trembled at the ending of his words and Rin immediately got up. Squalo slammed his hand on the wooden flooring. The force made it break and his hand went through.

"Voi! Can't you see she is busy?! Come back when she isn't, you insolent peon!" He yelled at the villager. Rin shot him an angry glare.

"Squalo! Don't be rude!" She says in an angry tone. "I really have to go. I'm the only one who can calm down Akane. Sesshomaru, watch him until I get back."

She leaves before Sesshomaru could speak. Looks like he had no option. He sighed and looked at Squalo for a moment. Squalo caught his eyes.

"What?" He asked, his tone annoyed.

"I suggest you stop giving me such an attitude." Sesshomaru moved close to Squalo and tugged at his lips like he did before.

"Mmbf!" Squalo managed to get his top lip free but his bottom lip was still held between the fingers of the demon in front of him. "Leggo! Can'd you she I'b hunnry?! Fheed mhe alrea'hee!"

"Ask nicely," Sesshomaru said firmly. "Or your lip comes off."

"...'lease fheed mhe!" Squalo struggled to form the words properly. Though his lip was finally free. He gingerly touched his lip and Sesshomaru sits in front of him taking up the bowl of soup and proceeding to feed him.

It was as silent as their walk. The silence was broken when Squalo belched. "That was good. Rin is pretty thoughtful for putting lots of meat! I wish she held back on the beans and carrots."

"Just be grateful you got something to eat." Sesshomaru simply said. He moved beside Squalo and sighed through his nose as he relaxed. "You don't need to hide your distress. I can feel it radiating from you."

Squalo looked at him with a shocked look. He knew, huh? Is that a demon thing or…? Squalo smiled, feeling defeated. "I see. I can't hide things from you, huh? Look, I'm still worrying about not getting home. Who knows how worried the others are…"

"I can not help you with that… since that woman is helping you." Sesshomaru still couldn't help but loathe Kagome. He will never, ever be able to see that _human _as his… _sister-in-law_! He inwardly cringed at the thought of it. "Maybe I can help you adapt to this place. The first way to adapt is to fight. Which is something you _clearly _can't do."

That comment made Squalo grit his teeth. He liked it better when he was being a little nice. Squalo looked at him with an offended glare. "I can fight, fool! Just wait until my arm heals! I'll show your ass I can cut down anything that gets in my way. That fucker that hurt me caught me by surprise! Don't forget it!"

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved how easily this guy can get offended. He's an easy tease. Squalo managed to calm down pushing the comment out of his head. There was a little more awkward silence. Squalo sighed in annoyance.

"Bah! Where is that old woman at?!" he yelled. "She needs to sing me to sleep! And Rin! She needs to get back too!" He struggled to get up and tucked his hair behind his ear and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked not moving from his post.

"I'm tired and I can't sleep without that woman's singing. As bad as it is. They surely like to take their sweet ass time!" Squalo continued to complain.

"Listen," Sesshomaru says firmly. "I don't know how it is for you in your world but things are different here. And if that wench can adapt to it, you can too."

"I'm pretty sure I'm from a different era than she is. I'm more advance in technology. I'm not used to… horses and shacks and drinking water from a lake!" He turns around and looks at Sesshomaru before storming over to him and squatting down to be at eye level. "I drink from a glass, I ride in cars, I use phones and computers and I live in big home…"

Squalo felt his homesickness returning. This time it was heavier than before. Maybe because he was tired. If the others weren't going to be back, he'll force Sesshomaru to help him sleep.

"Hold me in your arms and rock me." Squalo said. Sounded more like a demand. Sesshomaru turned his nose up in the air.

"Excuse me?"

"Hold. Me. And. Rock. Me."

"I will pass."

"No, you won't."

Sesshomaru stood up. "I need to take my leave. You're making me ill."

Finally. Squalo was glad he requested that. Sesshomaru stood by the door as Squalo lied down on his back. No. Sesshomaru won't give the mortal his desires. Sesshomaru full well knew he wanted to be alone. He turned around and sat back next to him.

"Go away!" Squalo barked. He wa forcefully dragged into Sesshomaru's lap. "Ow! Watch the arm, you jerk! And I was kidding! Release me at once!"

"Shut your mouth. I thought you were tired. You sound awfully awake and full of energy." Sesshomaru gripped Squalo tighter in his arms. Squalo could hear the others' beating heart. Just like with Rin. The tempo was slowly lulling Squalo to sleep.

"Swing side to side gently... Fool... That's how you rock people." Squalo said softly. His face neutral, Sesshomaru attempted to do what he was told. Surely when Squalo wakes up, he won't remember this because it was a dream, right?

"Hopefully, I'll go home..." He whispered. Sesshomaru stayed silent, bringing the male's head closer to his chest. The feeling in his heart came back a little stronger this time. He watched as Squalo fell asleep.

_'This feeling...' _Sesshomaru thought. _'It's back... What is this guy doing to me? I should have left.' _

Hours later Kaede and Rin returned to find Squalo lying in fetus position with Sesshomaru's arm around him. Protectively. Rin giggled at the newfound friendship slightly budding. The two women made sure to keep quiet as to not disturb them.

Squalo unconsciously sidled up to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru tightened his grip on him.


End file.
